Love is Blindness
by witchoftheage
Summary: "I wish I had done everything on Earth with you." How a Marriage Law can challenge even the most changed in heart and brings unlikely pairs together. Draco and Hermione find themselves on a ride they had never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first ever fanfic so be gentle with me! I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately, that is all the brilliance of J.K. Rowling!**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Xx my lovely readers!**

Hermione Granger shut her book with a sigh and turned her head up to the summer sun. A lot had happened in the last few months and quite honestly she was lucky to be alive.

Voldemort's downfall left a lot of unresolved issues within the wizarding community. However, the Aurors and the order of the Phoenix had rounded up all of the remaining death eaters and the trials had finished up that week. She was impressed with their speed, but after the recent years of torment they had all experienced, the sooner the better.

The one missing piece to the puzzle was the Malfoy family. Although Lucius had been found in on one of the many Malfoy estates, Narcissa and Draco were nowhere to be seen.

The Wizengamot had decided to dismiss the charges against the two remaining Malfoys because of Draco's decision to walk away from the war and Narcissa's false declaration of Harry's death that ultimately allowed Harry to triumph over Voldemort.

Hermione decided to push this curiosity from her mind. 7th year would begin in a couple weeks as the renovations to Hogwarts were well underway and scheduled to conclude right before classes began. She had a lot of catching up to do as she, Harry, and Ron had missed their entire 6th year.

"Oi! Heads up Mione!" Harry yelped as a bludger narrowly missed Hermione's ear. She narrowed her eyes. _Stupid Quidditch_.

"Sorry Hermione" Bill said as his feet touched the ground. Hermione had been basking in the sun as the Weasleys played a game of Quidditch in the Burrow's yard. Bill and Fleur had moved home to care for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after the loss of Fred.

"No trouble." Hermione replied. Getting up and brushing off the dirt and grass that had accumulated, she announced, "We better wash up for supper."

As the group headed inside, Hermione fell into step with Ron, Ginny, and Harry, the latter had their fingers laced together and were chattering about some impressive move that Harry had done in order to catch the snitch.

Ron and Hermione on the other hand had decided not to pursue a relationship after their heated kiss in the chamber of secrets and Hermione for one was relieved. She saw Ron as a brother and had confused that for attraction for far too many years.

They had all matured during and after the war. Ron stood at around 6 foot 3 inches and had long shaggy red hair now. Harry kept his hair more closely trimmed and had upgraded his glasses. Hermione's hair was finally outgrowing its bushiness but maintained loose curls, her body was finally starting to mature and her petite figure was one she was proud of despite her resistance to playing Quidditch, she had taken up running as a new favorite pastime.

She'd never been able to give much thought to becoming a "woman" what with two male best friends and the largest wizarding world war ever on her hands. It was nice to finally have time to focus on her personal growth.

"Mione, have you already gotten ahead on the reading for the year?" Ginny questioned. Harry and Ron laughed at this.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Ron responded and Hermione smacked his head. "For your information, I recently finished reading all of the material we missed last year." she scowled at Ron. The foursome all began to chatter as they entered the burrow for dinner.

Dinner was a surprisingly lively affair. Everyone had been coping well with Fred's death, understanding that he would be infuriated if they mourned him for too long. It had been more than a few months and even George was starting to smile again.

"Dearies, I'm thinking Diagon Alley is in order next week to shop for your school things. I can't believe you'll be headed back to Hogwarts soon." sniffled, smiling emotionally at the remaining Hogwarts students.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes while Ginny remained uninterested. Hermione however grinned and began to go over her list mentally.

She silently wondered who would be returning to Hogwarts. Surely everyone wanted to get a proper degree, but many muggle borns, like herself, were still too scared to face the wizarding world even after the war.

This was going to be a hectic year indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath as he emerged from under water. He was swimming laps in the Olympic sized pool which was housed in the backyard of their Italian summer home.

It had been a relaxing summer. He and his mother had desperately needed a chance to flee from everything for a while and Italy seemed like the perfect place to do it. Draco had spent his summer lounging, reading, exercising, and most of all enjoying the sight seeing for the first time since he was a little boy. His father had never allowed for anything so muggle-like or touristy while he was around.

He gracefully lifted himself out of the pool, drying with a towel and flopping down onto a lawn chair to soak up the blazing sun.

His mother soon joined him with fresh iced tea and scones. "Thank you mother." He said taking a grateful gulp of the ice-cold beverage and settling back into his seat.

"I'm proud of you, son." Narcissa smiled, looking at her son over her oversized sunglasses. "Returning to Hogwarts is a courageous decision."

Draco outwardly smirked but silently relished his mother's praises. Ever since his father had been sentenced to life in Askaban and granted his mother a divorce, Narcissa was the parent he had always hoped for.

"Don't get your hopes up mother, I may be blasted from the school by Potter and his sidekicks before we even get off of the Express." Draco could hardly believe his mother had convinced him to return to Hogwarts to finish his schooling but he needed to maintain the Malfoy Company and he couldn't do that without a degree.

Last week, Narcissa and Draco had gone to the Minister of Magic to discuss their involvement in the war, get Draco's dark mark removed, and donate a sizeable amount of galleons to the restoration fund set up for Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade.

None of his schoolmates knew where he was save for Blaise Zabini who was vacationing with them as well. His right hand man had been a great help to the light side during the war and it would do Draco well to take a page from his book.

Free of his father's reign of terror, Draco felt his cynical and cruel attitude peeling away. Gone were the blood prejudices and the need to assert himself as top dog, he guessed it was all of the wizarding therapy his mother had forced him into the minute they got to Italy. Those who said Draco Malfoy couldn't change had never met his determined mother, who did everything in her power to right Lucius' wrongs.

"Mother, I know I return next week but you should stay in Italy. No need to come back to England just for me." Draco reasoned, knowing her response.

"How silly, Draco dear." Narcissa giggled. "It is high time I reentered society and began planning our winter social calendar." Draco groaned.

"Don't be rude, it is unbecoming." Narcissa quipped. Getting up from her seat next to her son. "You'll go to Diagon Alley for supplies sometime next week, yes?" She continued when he didn't answer. "Be a dear and go get your measurements done for a new tux or two for when you return home this winter. We will have many holiday parties and I won't have you in those awful robes you had last year."

Before Draco could complain, she was already out of earshot and headed back into the house. Why did he agree to finish his schooling again?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying so far - I have decided to include a little Americanized twist in the next few chapters.**

"Hermione if you don't break your back from all of those it will be a miracle." Ron observed as Hermione tried to balance an obscene amount of books in her arms.

Flourish and Blotts was their second to last stop and the boys were already annoyed with Hermione's excessive excitement for the store.

"Well if you boys would HELP maybe I wouldn't be in danger of injuring myself!" Hermione hissed.

"Here let me help, miss." Her load felt considerably lighter as she glanced up into silvery eyes. "Malfoy."

He looked equally as shocked, "Hello to you too, Granger." His signature smirk crossed his lips as he began to carry her books to the register. Ron and Harry stood stunned until they began to rush to follow him.

"What gives, Malfoy?" Harry questioned as Malfoy set the books down on the counter. "Just trying to help, potter. No need to get defensive." Malfoy raised his hands and backed away from the books.

Hermione said nothing as she looked between the boys; summer had done Malfoy well. Tanned skin (who knew that was possible?) and a tall, muscular stature of about 6'4. Easily towering Harry and rivaling Ron. Before anything could escalate. Hermione quietly interjected. "Thank you Malfoy." She went to pay for her books as Malfoy announced to the group. "Have a nice day and see you in school."

As the bell sounded and Malfoy left the store, Harry and Ron began to talk at once "he's allowed back?!" "Did you see his arm - no mark to be found!" and "Where has he been all summer?"

"Quiet you two!" Hermione shushed them as they exited the store as well. "I'm sure he won't bother us if you don't bother him so just let it be." The conversation ended as they entered George's shop.

"Where did you go, mate?" Blaise inquired as he found Malfoy sitting on a bench outside of the bookstore. "Went into the bookstore. Just needed to grab a few more things." Draco replied distantly. He hadn't expected to see the golden trio so soon. He had swallowed his pride and accepted the fact that in order to remain a student and graduate to take over the company, he needed to genuinely change his demeanor and make nice with the trio.

"Alright man, ready to head back?" Blaise broke him out of his spell. "Suppose so." And with that they apparated back to Italy. As they sat down to formal dinner for the first time all summer back in the manor which Narcissa had luckily redecorated, an owl entered the room and dropped a letter address to Blaise and Draco. Before they could open it, Narcissa entered and they stood as she took her seat.

"No mail at the table boys." She calmly stated and snapped her fingers for a house elf to come retrieve it.

As they began their meal, the Weasleys dinner was well underway and the conversation was directed towards the new minister of magic, Arthur Weasley.

He had been elected as recently as yesterday and a celebration was in order. However he did not seem as cheery as he should be. In fact, he looked downright nervous.

"Something wrong, dad?" Ron mumbled through his potatoes. Hermione groaned at how disgusting his manners were but was curious for Arthur's reply.

Sadly an owl flew straight into the middle of the table with a letter attached to its leg interrupted them.

Ginny plucked the letter off of the owl and went to go retrieve an owl treat as she tore the letter open. She stopped mid-path and dropped the letter with a gasp. Harry was quickly by her side, bending to grab the abandoned letter.

The room was now quiet as all eyes were on Ginny and Harry. "What is it, Harry?"

"A marriage law. We are all to be married."


	4. Chapter 4

"Married?!" Ron exclaimed, finally putting his fork down. At least something could cause him not to eat.

"Please elaborate." Hermione choked out as she reached for her pumpkin juice as her throat felt very dry all of a sudden.

Arthur stood. "Perhaps I should explain."

Malfoy and Zabini had very similar reactions as Narcissa looked confusedly at the boys as they had after dinner coffee in the parlor.

"Would either of you care to elaborate on this marriage law you speak of?" She questioned eyeing the boys with amusement. It was no question she was in favor of grandchildren and a daughter in law as soon as possible.

"Witches and wizards between the ages of 16-24 will be subject to a ministry marriage law in which different wizarding types (pureblood, half-blood, and muggleborns) will be mixed due to the population decrease following the war. Hogwarts students will take a marriage law test to assess their compatibility within the first day of classes and any non-Students affected by the law will be scheduled to meet with the ministry separately. All couples will be selected and notified by experts appointed by the ministry. Details will follow after that announcement." Draco read in a monotone voice.

Narcissa clapped her hands. "Well isn't that wonderful!" Draco shot her a glare. "That look is unbecoming." She retorted, sitting a little higher in her chair. "Besides, we all know that the pure blood mentality is purely rubbish after all that Voldemort put us through, it is our status in society that matters, dear."

Ever the socialite, Draco thought. "Mother you know I don't believe in blood purity as my lunatic father beat it senselessly into me and look where he ended up. It is this marriage at 17 idea that has me miffed."

Narcissa brushed him off. "More tea, boys?"

Meanwhile the reactions at the Weasley house were much more extreme. Ginny was crying, Ron was shouting and Harry and Hermione kept quiet. George was indifferent, he was engaged Angelina Johnston and Hermione had a feeling a speedy wedding was in order.

Arthur sat down after his explanation and remained silent during the mixed reactions. "Children please understand I only would have signed off on this because it was dire. We NEED to increase our population numbers if we want to survive!"

Molly slammed her fork down and eyed her children. "Respect your father's decision and pay him a little mind before you continue to make displays like this. I think we've had enough celebration this evening." She flicked her wand and the dishes began to disappear.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her upstairs. Slamming and locking her door, Hermione sat down and watched Ginny pace the room.

"How can he sit there so calmly?!" She fumed. "This is so not okay. It's bloody ridiculous!"

"Ginny calm down." Hermione reasoned. "It's going to be alright." At those words Ginny broke down.

Hermione stood up and engulfed her friend in a hug. "Do you want to tell me what is really going on?" She asked. Ginny sniffled and looked her dead in the eye. "What if I'm not meant to be with Harry? I don't know if he's the one."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Ginny waved to the Weasleys from the Hogwarts express. The boys were complaining as they lifted and stowed their trunks for the journey.

As the whistle sounded, the girls turned and laughed as the boys struggled to fit all of their trunks.

Hermione settled into her seat, crossed her legs and pulled out the latest copy of Hogwarts: A History. She was ready for a new year.

Ron and Harry played an intense game of exploding snap as Ginny stared out the window. Things had been tense with Harry ever since the announcement and Hermione had an inkling he was as confused about his feelings for Ginny as she was.

Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and Pansy sat in a compartment exchanging summer stories. Pansy was currently droning on and on about the polo matches she had been to and the other socialites that had been doing this and that. Draco tried to listen but it was a halfhearted attempt.

Woken from his reverie, professor McGonagall appeared at the sliding door. Zabini stood to open it and she glided in. "Afternoon all, may I borrow Draco?" Her eyes laid on Malfoy.

Once out of the compartment he asked, "Why are you on the express, headmaster?" He questioned. "Due to a hectic summer of rebuilding I was unable to appoint prefects and head boy and girl, so I am here to do that before the feast. Come with me." She beckoned and began to stroll up to the first compartment.

As she slid the door open Draco came face to face with Hermione granger. She looked up at him with no trace of expression on her face and smiled at McGonagall's arrival.

"Hermione, meet your head boy, Draco Malfoy." Hermione's jaw dropped. She had expected Harry or someone like Michael Corner, not Malfoy.

"Don't look so surprised, miss granger. Malfoy here is 2nd in your year behind you and it would do us well to have a strong leader in Slytherin house." She eyed him apprehensively and he bowed his head in return.

"I am allowing you two to appoint prefects this year, two from each house, and to schedule their patrols weekly. You have a shared common room and private quarters respectively near the Ravenclaw common room." She began to rattle off as Hermione took notes.

"Your password is something you two can mutually decide upon and are not to share with anyone else." She added as an afterthought.

She began to leave and then suddenly remember, "all sixth and seventh years will be taking the marriage test tomorrow before lunch, make sure you set good examples and arrive promptly to greet the ministry officials." With that she took her leave.

After a moment or two of silence, both Hermione and Draco began with, "so..." They smiled.

"Shall we pick our prefects then?" She blushed and pulled out a new sheet of paper. "I suppose we should." He agreed.

They decided to include a mix of 6th and 7th years to allow a suitable new head boy and girl for when they left.

Slytherin consisted of Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass

Ravenclaw was Michael Corner and Abigail Bruin

Hufflepuff would be Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott

Gryffindor would be Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

Satisfied with their selections and ready to announce them at the feast they fell into an awkward silence.

"How do you feel about the marriage law, Malfoy?" Hermione plucked up the courage to make an attempt at conversation. Bracing herself for the snide remark to follow.

"Mother seems to be happy." He shrugged. "There's no use trying to fight it."

Hermione did everything she could not to let her jaw drop to the floor for the 2nd time in a row today.

"That's very mature of you." She responded. He snorted. "No, just know which battles to pick, what about you?" He asked.

"Similarly I suppose, although I don't know what my parents would think if they were still here." She looked down at the floor.

Malfoy winced. He had heard about the death of her parents. His heart did feel for her. Yes, he had a heart.

"Well, at least we will know soon." He said awkwardly. She nodded and stared out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Welcome, welcome!" McGonagall stood as the sorting and feast had ended. The hall quieted and turned towards the Headmistress.

"We are honored you have decided to come back. And those of you who are new, welcome to Hogwarts." She smiled warmly.

"Tragedy struck Hogwarts last year and tore down these castle walls. The students teachers and wizarding community worked tirelessly to rebuild them, let this year serve as a reminder that we stand strong in the face of adversity." Everyone cheered.

After the usual announcements she began, "I am proud to announce this years head boy and girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The hall erupted into cheers. Regardless of his death eater ties, Malfoy was the heartthrob of the school and was as good as forgiven by most of the student body due to his full pardon by the Wizengamot. They figured if the highest wizarding authority found him clean, they would too.

The two stood from their respective tables and walked to the front of the hall. Hermione hugged the Headmaster as Draco shook her hand.

She turned to sit down as the two took the podium. "Thank you Professor McGonagall we are excited to get this year underway." Malfoy began. "This year we have selected the prefects based on their responsibility, leadership promise, and ability to reunify this school in the face of last years adversity." Hermione announced.

"So without further ado, here are your prefects:" Draco began to read the list and paused for appropriate clapping and cheering.

As everyone began to exit the hall Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron. "You look chummy with Malfoy." Harry commented. "Civil would be the word." Hermione corrected him, ending that conversation before it was blown out of proportion, as they ascended the stairs.

"I will meet you at breakfast tomorrow!" as the boys stopped for the Gryffindor common room. Hermione still had two more sets of stairs to climb.

"Night 'Mione!" they called and disappeared through the portrait hole.

As she rounded the corner to her dorms she saw Malfoy leaning up against the portrait, eyes facing away from her. She took a moment to study him. His platinum hair was still short but a little messier than his previous slicked back hairstyle, he was tall, lean, and Quidditch over the years had definitely done him well.

"Like what you see, Granger?" He caught her roving eyes and she blushed. "As if." She tried to recover and looked away from him.

"What should we make the password?" He tried to hide his smirk. "Whatever you want." Hermione said her eyes still downcast.

"Not our usual bossy self, are we today?" He remarked. He tapped the portrait and said "Harmony." It swung open.

"Nice choice." She threw over her shoulder as she walked inside. Two could play the cocky and indifferent game, she decided. "Thank you." He drawled sarcastically and they went inside to their separate rooms.

Hermione was in awe of the head dorms. The common room was decorated in cream, gold, and silver. The large fireplace looked inviting and there were desks, couches, chairs, tables, and even a large piano. They had one large bay window with ample seating under it.

Her dorm room was decorated in deep reds and gold, as she assumed Malfoy's would be a silver and green combination. The bathroom contained the largest Jacuzzi style bathtub she could ever imagine and a gorgeous stone shower. She could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Breakfast was hectic as schedules were passed out and the trio was comparing. She rolled her eyes as the boys had decided to put up with Trelawney for another year and she had opted for Ancient runes. She shared every other class with Ron and Harry and a few with Luna and the Ravenclaws. She realized they had quite a bit with Slytherin too.

Morning classes were uneventful and Hermione was already itching to start her assignments and beginning to prepare for NEWTS.

As they left their last class of the morning Hermione groaned as she realized they were headed to take their compatibility test. She also panicked because she was already late to buttering up the ministry officials. She broke into an all out sprint and came to a halt when she saw Malfoy laughing with one of the officials, his hand on his shoulder almost doubled over.

Smoothing her skirt Hermione approached the group and smiled waiting for an introduction. "Mr. Howard my lovely counterpart, Ms. Granger." Shaking off her blush at being called lovely by none other than Malfoy (wow she was doing that a lot lately) she took his hand. "Pleased to meet you." She grinned.

"Draco here was just telling me about all you two have planned for this year. I am impressed." Mr. Howard said. Hermione cocked her eyebrow at Draco who wore his usual smirk with his arms crossed. Of course, they had made no elaborate or impressive plans to her knowledge. "Yes sir, it should be a great year." She quickly recovered. "Shall we get started then?" Mr. Howard clapped his hands and the great halls tables turned into individual desks with the test and a quill with everlasting link on each desk.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco and began to follow Mr. Howard.

"I've decided you two can sit up front and take your tests so that when they are finished you can help myself and my department collect the exams." He said as he led them to the front.

Students began to trickle in nervously and take their seats. "Good luck to the both of you." He winked and took to the podium.

As the last of the students took their seats he cleared his throat. "Thank you for your cooperation with the marriage law. It is our hope that you understand the grave importance this law has to our future successes as a community." He looked out into the crowd.

"The compatibility tests will be one of many things we will factor into your pairings. Current relationship statuses will be taken into account but not definitely. Please be honest on your test as the marriage will be a life long bonding ceremony. You will be notified this week of your match. Please begin."

Hermione opened her exam and began to read the questions "ideal number of children" "future career goals" she took out her quill and began to write.

Draco did the same and began to skim the entire exam. "How do you feel about spousal roles in terms of family life?" He smirked. This would be fun.

About an hour passed and as predicted, Hermione and Draco were the first to finish. Handing in their exams they took a seat next to Mr. Howard and waited for the other students to finish.

Ron was the last to turn in the exam. The students sighed in relief as their desks were transfigured back to their house tables and lunch food appeared. The doors opened and the ministry officials took their leave as the professors and younger students took their seats.

"Thank you again Draco and Hermione, I look forward to seeing you within the next few months." And with that Mr. Howard and his department exited the Great Hall.

"Who do you think you'll end up with, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she loaded her plate. "I wouldn't be surprised with a Ravenclaw or Neville, maybe even Ernie Macmillan." Hermione replied as she sipped her tomato soup.

"I personally think I will end up with anyone but Lavender Brown. At least I hope" Ron interjected miserably. Hermione and Ginny sniggered. "What about you Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Harry of course." She responded with a smile, but the smile never quite reached her eyes.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was similarly conversing with his group. Pansy was convinced that she would end up with Nott who was pretending not to listen.

Draco cut pansy off, "I guarantee you'll get a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, Pans." That shut her right up.

"Yeah well it will be funny when you end up with Granger." She retorted, ending the conversation. "Yeah on a cold day in hell." He shot back, but as he stared at Hermione's laughing form he wasn't quite sure he disagreed with Pansy after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The great hall was surprisingly silent that morning as the upper years waited for their letters. Finally the Headmaster stood up and told them the letters wouldn't be there for another few days chatter resumed as normal.

The week went by and still there was no word on their matches. Hermione and the boys were up to their ears in homework so they barely noticed.

At dinner that evening, McGonagall took her spot at the podium and the room grew quiet. "I know it has been a long week for those awaiting important news but unfortunately, the ministry has postponed their reveal until Halloween so they can solidify plans once the announcements have been made."

The hall erupted in angry cries. Hermione rubbed her temples. She was relieved for her schoolwork but not for her anxiety of not knowing who she would be forced to spend the rest of her life with.

She traipsed back up to the head's common room, too tired for another all night study session in the library. "I'm surprised to see you here." Malfoy called to her.

She looked over to see Malfoy in the large bay window, a book in his hand.

"Sometimes I do have to take a break." She jested half-heartedly.

She turned her back and headed to her quarters where she showered and changed into cropped leggings and a stylish gray oversized sweater. Blow-drying and managing her hair she grabbed a leisure book and put on her slippers and headed downstairs. She found Malfoy asleep on the bay window seat, book half open.

She peered at the title "The Great Gatsby" one of if not her favorite, novels. Surprised he was reading a muggle book, she conjured up a blanket for him and tucked him in, moving to light a fire and settle onto the couch with her book.

Two hours later Malfoy woke suddenly almost falling out of the window seat. "How long was I out?" He muttered grabbing his head and checking his brown leather strap watch. "Bloody hell" he answered his own question and leaned back against the wall.

"The Great Gatsby, huh?" Hermione said. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you," he sneered. She recoiled and he instantly felt bad. "It's a great book. A bit depressing, but good."

"Depressing? It's romantic!" Hermione exclaimed turning to face him.

He got up to stretch and marked his place in the book. "Yeah, if you're ok with Daisy being so egotistical."

"You're one to talk." Hermione remarked. Malfoy laughed. She smiled, that was the first time she had ever seen him genuinely laugh. "You got me there, Granger."

He came to sit next to her on the couch. "I think I would like to have a Gatsby themed party, you know, for Halloween, maybe McGonagall will allow it if we plan it?" He inquired.

Shocked, Hermione readily agreed. "Let's get started planning!"

The next afternoon during free period, Hermione went to see the headmaster to pitch the idea. She was very impressed and commended Hermione on a job well done.

"Actually I can't take all of the credit." McGonagall cocked an eyebrow. "Malfoy came up with the concept."

"He has turned out to be a fine young man after all he has been through." McGonagall said, smiling to herself. Hermione couldn't help but agree.


End file.
